professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 All Star Game
The 2013 PWBL All-Star Game will be played on Tuesday July 16 at Solyndra Stadium in Detroit, Michigan (home of the Detroit Democrats). The game will start at 8:05 p.m. Eastern and be televised by C-SPAN. The game features all-stars from the American League, as well as all-stars from the National League. Selection Process The starters for ten positions (C, 1B, 2B, 3B, SS, OF, OF, OF, DH, and unlike MLB, pitcher) will be selected by a fan vote. Fans may vote at the games (which would be the preferred method if it was still 1998), online at PWBL.com (which is actually a web-site for a whiffle-ball league), or via twitter with the hashtag #PWBLAllStarGameVoteEhaEha. After the starters are named, the reserves (both position players and pitchers) are selected by an 13-member selection committee. This committee includes Nick, Nate, Scott, five members of the WBB-Writers Association, the two managers involved in the game (Walter Melon of California and Sam Diego of San Diego), two player representatives (Mark TheShark of San Diego and Buster Poinsettia of California) and one Surpreme Court Justice (this year the honor goes to Chief Justice Roberts). Nate attended the committee meetings via video conference as he was scouting talent in Italy. Every team with at least a .200 win-percentage on July 6 is guaranteed at least one representative. This is to allow most teams to be represented, but not the teams that truely suck. Players on teams below .200 can still be selected, but it would be based on their own merits. The above committee fills a 37-man rooster for each league. After which, four players are selected from each league for a "Final Vote," in a process alarmingly similar to MLB's final vote, filling out the 38-man roster. Roosters American League Startin' Lineup # SS Lee Doffbatter (IND) # 2B Robinson Cayes (NY) # CF Douglass Martin (WYO) # 1B Dave Chrisis (DOV) # LF Timothy Duncan (SA) # 3B Ominyte Davis (NJ) # DH Golem Harbaugh (CAL) # RF Nate Brown (PRO) # C Bowser Bradford (MOB) Interestingly, 9 different franchises are represented. Ben Ch * C Mo Divation (DOV) * C Carl O'Santana (CLE) * C/3B Yan Gnomes (IND) * 1B Mark Outgram (MOB) * 1B Moses Willoughby (CLE) * 2B Kip Jasonnis (CLE) * 2B Goomba St. James (ABQ) * 3B Lemon Flavor (DOV) * SS Tony Driver (SA) * SS Blake Erie Monster (NJ) * OF Dwayne Arrow (STL) * OF Bino BeGood (MIS) * OF Ray Grains (DOV) * OF Ichiro Honda (PRO) * OF Charles Norris (SA) * OF Yoshi O'Reilly (CAL) * OF Giancarlo Stankilogram (MIA) * OF Mike Swordfish (DOV) * OF Jorgan von Strangle (ALK) * DH Mohammad Li (DOV) * DH Richard Trentson (NJ) Starting Pitcher * Jeffrey Independence (DOV) Other Pitchers * Samuel Bradams (NJ) * Clyde Duncan (NJ) * Slasher Gonzalez (WYO) * Articuno Jeffries (ALK) * Salvador Many (SA) * Nick Ruggles (NJ) * Steven Something (SA) * Mariano Streama (NY) * Luigi Trivisonno (IND) National League Startin' Lineup # CF Brad Fini (TOT) # 2B Robinson Capnoooooo (TIJ) # C Joseph Mauer (AO) # 3B Adam Civilized (SD) # 1B Tobias Keith (BOS) # DH Jamie Heinman (SD) # RF Jose Baucoffeesta (BAR) # LF Piranha Plant Alvarez (VAB) # SS Grant Imihara (SD) Ben Ch * C Antonio Fences (SD) * C Dewgong Palin (LA) * 1B Duke Batter (DET) * 1B Tentacreul O'Neal (VAB) * 2B Chill.I.Am (SD) * 2B Murphy Smith (TOT) * 3B Sandy Frankenstorm (AO) * 3B Koopa Troopa Stephens (HAW) :* Filling in for injured 3B Heyotherhugs Texiera * SS Usain Blot (AO) * SS Shin Soo Peralta (DET) * OF Buju Banton (AO) * OF Mike Barracuda (AO) * OF A.J. Blue (PIT) * OF Bryce Hoppa (WSH) * OF Hey Other Hugs Hug (TIJ) * OF Andrew McCutcheek (PIT) * DH Thwomp Calahan (VAB) * DH Caesar Spalace (LV) Starting Pitcher * Mark Theshark (SD) Other Pitchers * Alec Ace (YNG) * Chris Auction (TOT) * Clif Flea (PHI) * Shy Guy Hernandez (TIJ) * Scott Hoig (HAW) * Tito Rocket (HAW) * Truckman San Diego (SD) * Twister Verlander (HAW) * Puerto Ricus Watson (AO) Number of Selections per team '7 Selections ' * Dover, San Diego '6 Selections ' * Atlantic Ocean, New Jersey '5 Selections ' * San Antonio '4 Selections ' * Hawaii '3 Selections ' * Cleveland, Indianapolis, Tijuana, Totemsburgh, Virginia Beach '2 Selections ' * Alaksa, California, Detroit, Mobile, New York, Pittsburgh, Providence, Wyoming '1 Selections ' * Albuquerque, Barrie, Boston, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Miami, Mississippi, Philadelphia, St. Louis, Washington Youngstown